Electric Blue
by The Readers Muse
Summary: "His eyebrows were in danger of getting lost in his hairline as his lips moved soundlessly. - Who the hell comes up with the names for these things anyway? He wanted to get off, not call a surface to sky missile strike!"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own AMC's The Walking Dead or any of its characters. Wishful thinking aside.

**Authors Note #1:** This is my fill response to prompt posted on LJ at the TWD_Kink meme: _"Glenn: First time anal masturbation. - Bonus points: Gets off on unexpected thoughts of Daryl, Rick, T-dog, or Shane. Nonnies choice." _*****Rated for: adult language, adult situations, and pre-slash type leanings.

**Authors Note #2:** Please read and review. I am excited to see what you all think. I am open to comments, advice, and constructive criticism.

**Electric Blue**

He'd been on a solo run to the closest town for supplies when he'd seen it. Actually, in all honesty he'd stopped _dead_. Pausing in his tracks, bat still dripping with blood and brain matter as his conscience and his dick had quickly spiraling down into a ferocious, mind over matter themed smack down.

It was one of those corner ship boutiques with the fancy drapes and subtle, yet enticing displays. The stuff teenage fantasies were made of. – Hell, even now it was enough to send his inner, thirteen year old gape mouthed and half hyper ventilating at the mere _sight_ of that purple and black silk lingerie set that was reflecting through the thin pane of glass. Glinting enticingly in the midday sun like it was just _begging_ to be touched.

_Crap._

He knew it shouldn't. But hell, it was the end of the world right? - He ran a hand through his hair, eyes flicking nervously from the dusty shop window to the adjoining street. It was all clear. Not a geek in sight. And really, what could it hurt? Didn't he deserve to live a little? -…_No pun intended._

In reality it didn't take much more convincing then that. Not when he considered the fact that statistically, if he kept on waiting to do the things he actually wanted, he probably wouldn't ever get to. Especially considering the way the world was going these days. - Hell, he was more liable to get his ass ham-stringed walking across the street then to have to worry about living long enough to actually get caught doing whatever it was he was so paranoid about in the first place.

Mind made up, he skirted around the edge of the building, coming up along side as he tested the door. Locked, as expected. - But instead of abandoning it he hunkered down, keeping out of sight of the rest of the street as he examined the lock. It was a deadbolt, but an older model, meaning he could pick it if he had the time. He chewed on the inside of his cheek, weighing his options. The crow bar would make too much noise. Noise he couldn't afford when he was on foot. So if he wanted in he was going to have to be creative.

Luckily, he'd come prepared.

It took a few heart stoppingly long minutes and two of Sophia's old bobby pins before he'd picked the lock and tumbled inside. Pushing it closed behind him with a muted click as he whirled in place. Launching himself awkwardly to his feet in the close space, bat at the ready as he surveyed the entrance. Alert for any sign of walkers.

–..Actually maybe just bit _too _alert. Because before he could move even a few inches away from the door, something brushed against his shoulder. Causing him to nearly jump right out of his skin in alarm and panic. Whirling on the spot only to collide _face first_ with a dummy dressed up in full Dominatrix gear.

_Holy fu-!_

He scrambled to his feet, fixing the whip wielding mannequin with a withering glare as he peeled himself off the over waxed floor. Still jumpy and breathing hard as he gave it a wide berth, rearranging his pack and dusting himself off as he mashed his hat back on his head. - Squinting as the tacky black plether caught in the glare, clashing rather magnificently with the silver suspenders and lacy stockings that were attached around the upper thighs by two skull and cross bone themed garters. – A jarring mix of beguiling softness and down right _creepy…_.

But the ironic part was the fact that _before_ the world had gone and ended on them, that _might_ have actually been a bit mentally scarring. But these days? – Well, after he'd finished righteously _crapping_ himself thinking it was a walker; he actually snorted out a nervous little laugh.

_Because really, life didn't get any richer then that_.

It took a bit of perusing, but within a few minutes he found the section he was looking for. And right off the bat he was overwhelmed by choices. _Way too many choices._ - Who needed this kind of selection anyway? What was the difference between silicone and glass? And who in the _fucking _hell bought dildos shaped like sea horses! - Last time he checked he was pretty sure the anal cavity didn't bend that way.

_..Not that he'd actually checked mind you. After all, that was the point of this whole excursion anyway.._

He eyed the racks with growing trepidation. Brain already starting to back track the longer he took in names like the "Aneros Helix" and the "Fuze Arrow." - He cocked his head, following the line of shelving all the way to the ceiling. His eye brows were in danger of getting lost in his hairline as his lips moved soundlessly. - Who the hell comes up with the names for these things anyway? He wanted to get off, not call a surface to sky missile strike!

_Crap. Maybe this was going to be more complicated then he'd thought…_

He'd always wanted to try anal and he figured that now was as good a time as any. – What with the world ending and all. Now keenly thanking his own over blown sense of sexual curiosity, given the fact that he'd already read up on the logistics of it long before the internet had gone down. – Fuck. ..Imagine having to ask one of the others about the mechanics of anal sex?

_Because yeah, that would go over well.._

He grabbed the first one that didn't look both overwhelmingly _intimidating _and downright _impossible_ and shoved it into the back of his pack. Pointedly _not _looking at the two manikins perched precariously on top of a sex swing display at the end of the aisle. Neon colored wigs knocked rakishly askew. As their shiny, flesh colored bodies remained frozen, contorted in the act of…_well_, whatever it was you actually _did_ on a sex swing. – Before he made a less then dignified retreat back towards the less mentally scarring section of the store to hunt for lube and other supplies.

- If he remembered correctly Dale had mentioned that they were nearly out of batteries. …No one really needed to know exactly _where _he'd gotten them anyway. Right?

His ears were scorching by the time he fumbled with a few tubes of KY. Taking only what he figured he needed before he turned tail and ran. Sack bulging and awkward on his back in a way he hadn't noticed before he'd stopped. Like he'd added in a ton of bricks and a few liters of cement rather then a half a dozen packs of batteries, some lube, and a dildo. – Absolutely convinced by the time he'd hit the city limits, sopping wet and all but _dripping _with sweat, that it was just his guilty conscience's way of screwing with him. He sucked at secrets. Especially his own.

And if his ears were still red by the time he returned to camp. Well, he figured he could blame it on exertion.

…It _was _hot out after all.

**A/N:** This is the first time I have written this kind of prompt. So far it is an interesting experience! - Please let me know what you think. And indeed if you think I should continue? Reviews and constructive critiquing are love!

"_Laughter and orgasm are great bedfellows_" _- John Callahan_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own AMC's The Walking Dead or any of its characters. Wishful thinking aside.

**Authors Note #1:** See original chapter for full warnings, explanations, and disclaimers. *****Rated for: adult language, adult situations, slashy leanings, explicit first time use with an anal sex toy, awkwardness, and sexual hilarity

**Electric Blue**

_**Chapter 2**_

He spent three whole days just _looking_ at it. Trying to work himself up to actually using it every time he retreated to his tent after his shift on watch. Eyes fixed on that the tell-a-tale budge standing out along the bottom of his pack, fingers itching for the straps but inevitably chickening out every time.

Body a tangled up mess of false starts and jittery nerves until he ended up stroking himself almost painfully hard. Glaring at the pack from his position across the tent as he worked himself over, Jerking off until his cock stood out like a beacon in his fist. - Ruby red and straining as he leaked precum all over his fingers. Swearing under his breath when he would eventually stripe his belly with his release, hands shaking as he reached for something to clean himself up. Eyes still fixed on the place where he'd stowed the toy like even his _brain _was mocking him now.

He wasn't sure what was worse, that he couldn't even so much as take it out of the god damned bag. Or that just _thinking _about it gave him the most draining orgasms he'd had since he'd _discovered _orgasms.

It was absolutely ridiculous. Almost like being stuck in some ironic sort of holding pattern, just _without _any actual _holding_. – Why was it that in a town packed full of mindless, cannibalistic geeks he could pull off a break and enter and brave the aisles of mind bleach inducing erotica like it was a grade school cake walk. And yet once in the relative safety and protection of camp it's _then_ that he suddenly misplaces his balls?

– God, life was _so _unfair.

But just when he figured he was doomed to simply jack himself off to fantasies of what _could _have been; that was when it happened. Because somewhat ironically, was actually Andrea that ended up doing it. Inadvertently giving him that last awkward push off the precipice of indecision and sending him _flailing_ head first into that of unexpected lust.

Having to nearly to_ skip_ out of the way as the blond woman sniped under her breath. Stalking off towards the RV in foul temper at some brush off or foul remark from Daryl that he'd only just caught the tail end of. Muttering rather pointedly as she flicked her hair and stomped away that the man _really _needed to get laid.

- And just like that, the thought had clicked in his brain and refused to leave.

_He'd gone from disinterested, to hard enough to fucking cry in less then five seconds flat._

Well. That was just…unexpected. - _No. Really_. Not the whole thinking about dudes thing. He'd had that freak out around seventeen. Been there, done _that_ teenage crisis thank you _very _much. Hell, he'd been so far in the closest for a while there that he'd practically visited _Narnia_. - _Whatever_.

Besides, when he'd finally gotten his head out of his ass and gotten over himself, he'd realized that being attracted to both girls and guys _did _wonders in expanding one's options. Seriously, before the end of the world it had been like getting the best of both worlds. – Or at least he'd figured it would be when he finally grew a pair and asked someone out on an actual date. But then the world had ended, so go figure on that one.

_Anyway. - So not the point right now…_

No, what he was surprised about was that it was _Daryl_ of all people that would be the one to get his motor running. Sure the man was attractive. Mostly the whole unconventionally rugged and could kill you with his pinky finger sort of way. Silent, strong, and capable the man was mysterious_ and_ dangerous. It was ridiculously alluring. – But he supposed the point of the whole thing was the fact that he didn't usually go for the whole red neck, bad boy with a soft spot type.

But now? - _Daaamn._

He hadn't needed much more convincing after that. Digging out the toy and a couple, overly generous tubes of lube as he zipped himself into his tent that night. - All but positive that _this_ would finally be the night.

But even then, the reality of it hadn't been _nearly_ that suave. In fact he'd nearly tripped over Daryl's tent strings in his rush. Nursing the most inconvenient hard on to end all hard on's as he limped back towards his tent. Having made the mistake of thinking about how the muscles in the man's shoulders bunched and released whenever he split fire wood. His mind tripping off into the grey zone, all but buzzing with tired excitement as he waited for Shane to relieve him on watch.

He'd let his brain stray into dangerous territory as he recalled the scene just this morning where he'd come out of his tent the exact same moment that Daryl had. The man still half way finished with doing up the buttons, gifting the world with a few points flashes of the pock marked and scar scattered skin of his belly. All flat planed and etched with that hard earned muscle. The shadows of a few, half seen tattoo's smudging across his skin like that of the dry Georgina grit. The muscles of his arms flexing in turn as he'd yanked them through the ripped off armholes, making his mussed up hair stand on end, fuzzing up into strangely endearing looking spikes as he'd roughly pulled the garment up over his head.

The uncommon reveal had made him swallow hard, throat suddenly going desert dry as he'd tried not to gape. He'd turned around just in time. Leaning down and pretending to retie his shoe laces as the man had stretched in place. - Giving the breadth of camp his customary scan before he bent down to collect his crossbow. Catching sight of him a moment later as they headed off towards the fire for breakfast together, idly discussing the possibility of another supply run in the next few days; their medicine supply already dangerously low.

- The man was like eyeball candy for the libido. He swore to _god._

Only now he was paying for his little trip down fantasy lane - Awkwardly trying to unzip his tent as silently as possible. Only to practically trip over his own feet as his cock throbbed insistently. All but rubbing itself raw against the hard fabric of his jeans the long he fumbled with the zippers and flaps.

He cursed both himself and Daryl in more ways then one, trying to soundlessly navigate between their two tents to remarkably little success. - Because really, did the man_ have_ to set up his tent _this _god damned close to his? Whatever happened to the days that Daryl kept his distance from the rest of them anyway? Acting like they all had rabies or something. - Like they were the carriers of some sort of disease that he desperately didn't want to catch.

Not that he wanted to go back to that mind you. It just figures that man would pick up the habit of getting friendly _now_ rather then a month or two ago. It was probably just to screw with him too. He was sure of it. … - Which of course only led to a whole host of other, much more _intriguing_ thoughts for him to consider.

Either way, by the time he'd finally zipped himself into his tent he was practically vibrating. _Excitement? Fear? Both? It was hard to tell. - _He was breathing hard, rubbing himself through the crease in his jeans before he'd even realized his hand had moved.

_Holy crap…_

He toed off his sneakers and half collapsed on top of the mound of sleeping bags and blankets that served as his makeshift bed. Hooking the closest strap of his pack with his heel as he went, taking it with him as he fell across the rumpled covers. - Without getting up he wriggled out of pants and boxers, flicking off the top button of his jeans with a single, well practiced motion before he kicked the lot of it off into dead space. His socks following only a second or two later, careening off the side and onto the already clothing littered floor with the soft hush of fabric meeting fabric.

_Finally, this was it. No more interruptions or losing his nerve. He was doing this._

He took a deep breath as he brought the toy out. And for a long moment he forced himself to simply look at it. To _really _look at it. He hadn't had much of a chance to do so since the store. And even then he'd been so keyed up on his own daring, mainlining adrenaline and a healthy dose of adolescent paranoia that he realized he hadn't had a chance to look it over properly in _either_ setting.

It was small. He supposed, as far as dildos went. Especially considering some of the fleshy, hulk-like monstrosities he'd seen back on the stores' shelves. – Most of them nightmare fuel in of themselves.

It was stream lined and smooth to the touch. Colored a stunning electric blue, it was probably a good six or seven inches long and thick enough across. It was simple in form, with a flared tip and an equally as flared base. Not especially intimidating nor _completely _wimpy looking. – In fact it looked like it would fit _just _right.

_He could do this._

He had only just finished slicking the fingers of his free hand, pulling at his cock with rising interest as he inched his fingers towards his tentative little hole. When a sound from outside nearly sent him through the god damned _roof_.

He flinched as the sound of Carol's soft footfalls threaded past. Fumbling with the instructions on the package of lube he'd only half been trying read as she approached. Her gait so quiet and unassuming that he hadn't caught the sound until her shadow was practically looming up over the vinyl side of the tent. – Her figure distorted and strangely warped as it caught in the low moonlight. Now only millimeters away in less time then it took to wrench his guilty fingers away from his fluttering hole.

_Fuck._

He held his breath when she paused in mid pace, coming to a flighty, hesitant stop just between their two tents. Mind screaming both in frustration and fear of discovery the longer the unnatural pause stretched. He remained dead still as he watched her shadow dip closer. - Leaning down towards the small mesh window that made up the bottom half of Daryl's tent like she was checking on something.

She remained there for a long, awkward moment before she finally straightened, a tired little sigh leaving her lips as she continued on. Her own tent set up just on the other side of Daryl's. – He should know. After all it had been him and Daryl that had set it up in the first place.

Ever since Sophia had.._passed_, the other man had been keeping her close. Taking care of her in his own rough edged way. He treated her gently, as if she was made of glass whenever he nudged her into eating at least_ half_ of her supper. - Staring her down, all soft eyed and wordless until she finally gave in and humored him. It was almost as if there was something about her that brought out the awkward, emotionally stunted little kid in him.

And somewhat offhandedly he realized that Carol seemed to be doing the exact same thing. - Checking up on him just like he did with her. A nightly ritual his own parents had performed with him more times then he could count during his own childhood. Pausing at the crack of his partially closed door, double checking all was right in the world before they too went to bed. Closing the door behind them in preparation for the next morning, ensuring that he wouldn't be woken up when his father woke up early for work.

- And rather unwittingly, as the sound of Carol zipping herself into her tent carried in the forced quiet, he wondered if Carol had ever done the same with Sophia.

…..Only it was around that _exact _same moment that he realized he was still sitting there, cock in hand and stroking himself idly. Brain and body apparently _completely _disengaged. - _Oh. God._

His brain screeched at the wrongness of it all. Thoughts stuttering to a stand still as his dick started to wilt, drooping sadly in his horrified fist. – He hissed through his teeth as it throbbed awkwardly; twinging as the blood slowly left it. Obviously confused as to why he wasn't getting with the god damn program.

This was a fucking _disaster._

He let go of his deflating cock like he'd been burned, groaning in frustration as he pitched forward, thumping face first into the blankets with a base sounding hush. Hardly noticing the way the action sent the tube of lube and dildo skittering off the mound of blankets and sleeping bags. - Hitting the ground with the unique, high pitched skid of plastic meeting vinyl as he beat his head into the pillows.

He couldn't_ fucking_ believe it. _- _His _brain _had just cock blocked itself!

Who the hell does that to themselves anyway?

**A/N:** Please let me know what you think. Reviews and constructive critiquing are love!

"_God gave men both a penis and a brain, but unfortunately not enough blood supply to run both at the same time." - Robin Williams  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own AMC's The Walking Dead or any of its characters. Wishful thinking aside.

**Authors Note #1:** See original chapter for full warnings, explanations, and disclaimers. *****Rated for: adult language, adult situations, slashy leanings, explicit first time use with an anal sex toy, fingering, anal masturbation, and sexual hilarity

**Authors Note #2:** Please read and review. I am excited to see what you all think. I am open to comments, advice, and constructive criticism.

**Electric Blue**

_**Chapter 3**_

It was close to a week later before he could summon up even the most _vanilla_ thoughts on anything even _remotely _sexual. Too stuck on the way his troll brain had epically cock blocked him. Half convinced that he'd probably _never _be able to get hard_ ever_ again. The mere memory of the whole fiasco being enough to have him _shuddering_ in his own skin all over again.

_Eurgh._

Either way his mind tried to spin it, he was altogether unwilling to chance the possibility that his brain, dick, and ego had all significantly recovered from that _cluster fuck_ of a situation to even consider _jerking off_ before he went to sleep at night. – So, suffice it to say, by the end of the week he was a tad…_frustrated_.

He wasn't really sure who he could blame either. - Himself, his distressing lack of action, or just their whole situation in general. Because really, he swore this place was worse then his old college dorms. Even at night at least one of them was always awake, keeping watch while the rest of them slept; or at least tried too.

It was surprising really. You'd think with the end of the world, less people would mean more room for privacy and personal space. - He snorted. Now _there_ was a pipe dream if he'd ever heard one. The end of the world was nothing like the Hollywood blockbusters. That's for damn sure.

Either way, the point of the matter was that_ this_ time when it had happened it had been completely by accident. There was no Andrea there to tip his libido's metaphorical hand or Carol tiptoeing around in the dead of night, unknowingly sending his brain into a philosophical tailspin. – No. This time it was _all _him. Or perhaps he should say, all _Daryl_.

_Okay. So, maybe it had actually been more like the both of them. – Whatever._

In his defense it had seemed like a perfectly sound reaction at the time. He hadn't even thought it through. _He'd just kind of..done it_. – God, he wasn't sure what was more fucked up. The fact that he'd gone and done it in the _first _place, or that despite the consequences he still couldn't seem to bring himself to regret it either.

It had been early afternoon when he'd started off towards the dammed up section of river they'd been using to bathe in. Entirely forgetting to call out a warning as he'd accidentally barged in on Daryl floating around near the edge of bank. Clad in only a ragged pair of tan boxer briefs and _way _to much bare skin.

He should have just turned around and left. – _Should'a. Would'a. Could'a._

But _obviously_ he wasn't that bright. Instead he'd completely ignored the foul look Daryl had fixed him with as he'd approached. – Shucking both his shoes and socks as he sat down on the bank and dipped his toes in the water. Deliberately flicking a few droplets dangerously close to where the other man was treading water as he proceeded to run off at the mouth.

Clearly irritating the man into finishing early, he'd held Daryl's glare as the man had shot another withering look. Staring him down from behind those iconic, darkly hooded lids as the man finished soaping up. Submerging himself completely a few times to wash off before he'd hauling himself out of the water and on the bank a few minutes later. Looking for all the world like leaving _now_ had been his plan all along.

But apparently the man couldn't resist a parting shot, only grunting an answer when he'd asked the man about the current state about their gas reserves. – Because no more then half a second later, the same moment he'd bent down to pick up his clothes, Daryl sent a splash of water rocketing across the close distance. The watery projectile ended up catching him square in the face, sending him flailing and spluttering in surprise as an insufferably smug looking smirk spread across the older man's face.

_Asshole._

He should have just let it go. Only he didn't. - Because _apparently,_ he was a suicidal masochist that got off on poking the human equivalent of a rabid, pissed off Grizzly bear in the eye with a stick. – A _sharp_, pointy stick that was on _fire_.

_God he was an idiot_.

He was pretty sure there were only about a zillion and one proverbs warning against this kind of shit. Something about bothering sleeping dragons and grouchy honey badgers…he couldn't exactly remember the specifics. He was tempted to just blame it on the fact that he hadn't gotten off in _half of forever_. But he figured, given the nature of recent events that might be pushing his luck in relation to the other mans temper. - Probably wouldn't fly anyway.

Because instead of doing the_ smart_ thing, which would have probably involved him either doing _nothing _or rolling over on his belly in surrender. He latched onto the man's leg as he'd shuffled past, holding on bug-like until he'd thrown the man off balance. - Digging his fingers into the vulnerable underside of the man's knee as he sent Daryl_ flying_.

Using both distraction and surprise to his advantage, he took the man back down into the water with a single, well timed pounce. - Skidding out of the way at the last second so he was able to watch every _glorious _second of it as the man went _ass over tea kettle_ into the deep end. Hitting the surface of the water with a distinctly _satisfying_ sounding splash a mere second before the older man had whirled in place, defying gravity for few completely impossible seconds as he tried to regain his balance. – In a word, the moment had been _perfection._

_In fact he would have done a victory dance if he hadn't been regretting the action a split second later._

- Because for a long moment Daryl had just laid there; half naked and chest deep in the tepid shallows. All tall, dark, and.._threatening. _Soaked from head to toe and dripping in a series of steady streams. One wide palmed hand coming up to wipe across his face, shaking his head like a dog coming in from the rain in a vain attempt to banish the rivulets that were still flowing down from his slicked back hair.

He winced, taking a healthy step backwards as he felt the man's gaze burn into him. - Already fixing him with the generic Dixon special. That uniquely terrifying _'eat shit and die expression' _mixed with _'I am going rearrange all your internal organs with my bare hands if you ever do that again'_ glare.

He was doomed. _Fucking doomed._

He wasn't going to sugar coat it. He'd closed his eyes. - Brain too busy running around like one of Hershel's chickens trying to avoid the chopping block. Flailing around like a complete idiot as he imagined _every _horrible thing the man was going to do to him. Very seriously thinking, _so_ _this is how I die. _

But in doing so he'd committed a fatal error. He'd taken his eyes off the other man. And that split second of inattention was all Daryl had needed. Because before he could so much as _blink _the man had lunged forward. Grabbing him by the heel and taking him down into the water with him, clothes and all. - Catapulting him off into dead space the same moment he let go of an indignant and not so _manly_ shriek of surprise.

Oh it was _so _on.

The resulting water fight had been down right ferocious. - All snarling lips and the too slick slide of naked skin rasping against equally as naked skin. Loosing their grip and sinking their nails into each other thoughtlessly as they sought to steady themselves and over balance each other at the same time.

Either way, he figured he really should have known that even in play Daryl aimed to win. Because he was pretty sure he'd almost _died_ seven times over in less then fifteen minutes.

But it wasn't until the man had finally towed him back to shore. Leaving him limp limbed and stumbling in the shallows. Too tired to do anything other then look increasingly pathetic until Daryl had broke down and snagged him by the collar, yanking him up the bank to flop down beside him that he realized that the man was _smiling_.

He thought that would be the end of it. But as the day had worn on he found that it was all he could think about. The play of the water as it had sheened across the man's chest, all rough edge muscle and jagged scar tissue. Or the way it had felt when the man's arms had wrapped around his shoulders, making his attempts at bucking the larger man off all but useless as Daryl took them both down yet again. - Spluttering and half drowning as they only half jokingly yelled obscenities at each other.

It didn't matter what it was, even the sight of that hesitant, shallow little smile affected him far more then he was willing to admit_._ – Unable to stop himself from thinking about the way that it had included just a bit too many teeth, angling higher on one side then the other. Almost as if the man was out of practice. - The more he thought about it, the more he worked himself up over it. And now he just couldn't stop picturing it.

Because it wasn't just the smile, it was _Daryl_.

By the time night rolled around he was zipped up in his tent and stripping off his clothes in less time then he figured was even humanly possible. Hell, he'd practically sprinted from the RV to his tent like the energizer bunny when T-Dog had eventually appeared to take his turn on watch. - Letting loose a relieved sigh as his trapped erection sprung free from the confining press of his briefs in a way that almost felt like a form of release in of itself.

_Fuck._

His hands were shaking by the time he'd dug down to the bottom of his pack, fumbling with one of the tubes of lube as his other curled around the base of the dildo, bringing it out with a single, _too fast_ wrench of his wrist. – Already desperate for release as he tumbled into the blankets, kicking off his socks and wrenching off his shirt as he went.

He let a finger trail down his cleft. Steadying himself enough to find his center before he rimmed the fluttering ring with a single lube drenched tip. Hissing a bit as his hole clenched down on impulse. …_Oh… - _He shifted up as he continued to tease his pucker, tugging at his balls almost languidly before palming his cock with his free hand. Legs spread open as he canted his hips to the side. Ribs up and vulnerable as his neck arched.

_Shit that was good.._

He grabbed the lube and coated his fingers with another over generous dollop. Brushing around the rim without seriously trying to breach it, content to enjoy himself now that he was _finally _here. Thighs quivering as muscles he rarely used were forced to stretch, splaying wide to accommodate his growingly awkwardly position. – His cheeks burned.

He forced himself to relax as the tip of his index finger slowly slid in. - It was dirty, messy, and hinging on being almost _impossible _as he took the finger up to the second knuckle. - A breathy whine stealing up his throat at the feel of it, the _hot_, _wet_ slide. Sudden all too aware of the terrifyingly loud and increasingly obvious squelch of dripping sweat and far too much lube as he worked his finger in and out, doing his best to stretch himself. Curling his finger up and stroking himself from the inside as he got more and more adventurous.

– _Oh god this was fantastic._

He had his bottom lip split between his teeth by the time he'd slipped a second finger in. Breath hitching at the burn as he slowed, letting himself get used to the new intrusion as he stroked his bobbing cock. - He breathed sharply through his nose, slowly rotating his wrist until he found that bump. The one he'd discovered by accident the first time he'd ever fingered himself, not four days before the whole world had gone to shit.

_..Figures really._

He'd only just worked himself up to trying it. Having locked himself in the privacy of his own apartment, music cranked on high so even _he _couldn't hear the increasingly desperate sounds he was sure had come out of his straining throat. Tone going high pitched and spasmodic when his finger had unknowingly speared his prostate. – Making him come all over both himself and the wall in less then two seconds flat, shocking and explosive all at once. Nearly breaking his own god damned finger in the process when his ass had clenched down as his orgasm had barreled through him.

His cock jerked in his hand as the blunt edge of one of his nails ghosted across it. Because just..- _Yes…_

He bit his lip as memories streamlined through his brain. Cinematic images that flickered past in high color contrast, rickety and unstable. They were mostly half seen flashes. Picture stills and moving color that flounced, jagged and care worn along the edge of his minds eye. Sifting through him in a tangled up mess of deliciously bared skin and alluring bedroom eyes.

And worst of all? They all came back to Daryl. - Every. Single. Fucking. Time. _-..Shit, he had it bad._

His dick was already blurting pre-cum as he added a third finger. Scissoring himself awkwardly as he flopped back onto his side, trying to find the best position before he took things a step further.

_He was ready…_

**A/N:** Please let me know what you think. Reviews and constructive critiquing are love! – Okay I lied. _Again._ There should be one more chapter after this! This fill kinda got away from me!

"_Is a smile a question? Or is it the answer?"_ ~Lee Smith


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own AMC's The Walking Dead or any of its characters. Wishful thinking aside.

**Authors Note #1:** See original chapter for full warnings, explanations, and disclaimers. *****Rated for: adult language, adult situations, slashy leanings, explicit first time use with an anal sex toy, fingering, anal masturbation, and sexual hilarity

**Authors Note #2:** Please read and review. I am excited to see what you all think. I am open to comments, advice, and constructive criticism.

**Electric Blue**

_**Chapter 4**_

He came back to himself an indeterminable time later. His cheeks hot and body bent at an impossible angle with the toy already to two inches inside him. He blinked. Eyes feeling far too wide for his face as his fingers sparked down the length of the dildo. Suddenly all too aware of how he was clenching down on it from the inside. His hole stretched and almost _fluttering_ around the base, contracting and releasing in turn like it was trying to swallow it _whole_.

_Oh fuck..Oh fu-_

He squeezed his eyes shut. Gasping roughly through his nose as his breaths went lust heavy and far too loud. All he remembered was a haze of heat, the too tight burn of an impossible stretch, and the sight of _sparking_, electric blue glinting from between his spread thighs. He remembered half panicking as both his brain and his body suddenly shrieked for _full reverse Captain! _– Because it wasn't going to fit. He couldn't possibly do- …

And then it was just… - .._God._

He hadn't felt _anything_ like this before. There was nothing to compare it too. He felt…_full_. – He felt like he was dangling over top of some far flung precipice of feeling that he couldn't even _begin_ to fully comprehend. – And he wanted it. _All_ of it. _Oh god he had to-.._

He was flushed. Covered in a thin sheen of sweat, and breathing hard as he shifted position. Pillowing an arm beneath his head as he carefully brought the other down to cup the base of the toy. Teasing himself as he wiggled the flared tip around inside him, pushing it in another few millimeters as he hissed at the growing burn. Cheeks hollowing out for a long moment as he wriggled in place, caught off guard as the burn gradually turned to pleasure once again.

_So far, so good…_

He flopped back into the pillows, mindful of the protruding toy as his cock bounced, smacking against the curve of his belly almost painfully. Dribbling pre-cum like a leaky facet as he gave it a few appeasing strokes. He groped around blindly for the lube, fingers only just curling around the uncapped lid as he flicked it closer. – Now practically able to _taste_ the subtle, cherry scented flavor on the air as he slicked his fingers with a fresh coat, letting a liberal trail dribble down the base of the toy.

_Fuck... He was never going to be able to eat cherries without getting hard ever again..._

He slid the toy in another ambitious inch. Glorying in the fact it was nearly half inside him now, as he fought off the urge to thrust. He cast his eyes around the tent, desperate for some sort of distraction. - Idly letting his unfocused eyes scan the darkness around him, ears vaguely registering the muted crack of kindling shifting in the coals. The sound soft, yet crisp as T-dog added a few logs to the smouldering blaze.

He felt strangely aware of everything around him. The sound of soft snores coming from Daryl's tent, the high pitched groan of the RV ladder creaking as T-dog clambered back onto the roof. Hell, he'd even noticed the looming shadows that swayed and creaked in the light breeze far above them. Spectral reminders of the high topped trees that ringing the small clearing around them, reflecting through the gloom like silent strangers through the thin fabric of his tent. Everything was silent._ Calm_.

He bit down a nervous laugh. _If only they knew.._

He let a few curious, lube slicked fingers circle the rim of his hole, nearly moaning aloud as the action went electric. Cock jumping almost violently as he did it again, and then _again._ - Tracing his sore, abused little hole with a perverse sort of fascination. Wishing almost immediately that he could see it as it clenched and unclenched around the toy. He hissed as pleasure rocketed through him at the mere thought…

_Holy damn, self discovery._

He'd managed about a half a dozen thrusts before he heard Daryl shift in the tent beside him. He froze. Cock in hand, eyes popping open almost comically as he held himself impossibly still…. - _All except for the hand on his cock. _He hissed. Half in pleasure and half in righteous fear, entirely unable to stop himself as his free hand trickled down between his thighs, giving the dildo a small, but pointed tug as he bit down a startled moan. Whispering a few half English, half Korean obscenities as his cock throbbed in response. - The survivalist portion of his brain apparently diluted by that of his libido.

_Ssibal!_

Their tents were so close together that he swore he could hear the way the man was settling back into the sheets. He choked on a breath. Suddenly too stuck on imagining the phantom slide of bare skin gentling against that nest-like pile of spare blankets and unzipped sleeping bags that made up the man's bed to worry about something as _mundane _as breathing.

And not for the first time he cursed the fact that the man's tent was set up so close to his own. It made him dwell on thoughts that were down right salacious, _wanton_ even. Conjuring up suggestive little images that made him all too aware of the garish, electric blue dildo that stood out like a neon sign against the muted tan of his sleeping bag. Half buried inside him and jerking with every half-aborted little movement he made.

But somehow, the danger, the _risk _only made it _sweeter_. Knowing that the others, that_ Daryl _was only a tent away and liable to hear him at any moment. What with those keen ears and crazy redneck reflexes. – A man who could have probably kicked Darth Vader, Chuck Norris, and the League of Shadow's collective asses all in one go. _After _facing down a horde of blood thirty geeks, and_ still_ arrive back to camp in time to gut the deer he'd shot for dinner all in the_ same_ fucking day. - It made it better in a way he didn't even know how to define.

– Hell, he could be listening _right _now. …_Fuck_. – It was official; the end of the world had absolutely _ruined _him for _regular _sex. He just knew it. And worst of all? He couldn't even bring himself to care.

_God..._ He was a _pervert_. – He had to be. Thinking of Daryl when he was working himself over, dildo stuck so far up his ass he could practically feel it in his throat. Too far gone to stop himself from thinking, from _wanting _it to be Daryl's cock that was.. _- Oh.. _

- Because _that_ was when he hit it, accidentally grinding the toy up against his prostate as the entire fucking _universe _exploded behind his eyes. -…_Stars and freaking spangled banners. _

A broken sound whimper wheezed up from his throat. Bearing down on the toy thoughtlessly and he worked his hand around his cock. Twisting the toy inside him almost desperately as he thrashed in place, probing for that tiny little nub that sent his whole world tilting on its axis. Too caught up in his own pleasure to realize that pre-cum and lube were mixing together, dribbling down from his fingers to slick his balls and perineum in a mess of mixing fluids and trickling sweat.

He jerked in surprise when Daryl tossed in his covers, muttering something incomprehensible into his pillows as the hunter stretched out in his sleep. – And like dominoes, everything just _collapsed _from there on it. Because before he could stop himself, the hand that was still cupping the dildo suddenly _pushed_. Pressing the rest of the toy up into his ass without even so much as a fair warning, leaving him with only the flaring base and an ass that literally felt like it was on _fire._

_Jiral!_

The sensation caused his back to arch. Curving up like a bow as he smothered a startled, but undeniably pleasured yowl, feeling his balls draw up the same moment his dick pulsed. Prostate all but _screaming _as the toy nudged against it every time he even so much as _twitched_. - His muscles shook with the effort as he softly bore down. Unable to stop himself from moving it in and out even as he hissed at the burn, ears ringing as his pulse thrummed impossibly fast, throbbing at his temples.

He bit down on his lower lip until he tasted smelted copper. - Breathing through his nose as he quivered in place, nerve endings all but _singing_. The flared base looking ridiculously obscene every time he caught a glimpse of it peeking out from between his wide spread thighs.

_Oh god._

It wasn't long before he found his rhythm. Hiccuping out a half strangled breath as he pushed through the blinding force of it. - Because _that_ was it, the angle he hadn't even known he'd been waiting for.

_Fuck that was good. _

And to think he'd been freaking out about this for the last half of his adult life. Stuck between desperately wanting to try it and making a disturbingly lengthily list of all the reasons why he shouldn't. _- Why he couldn't_.

_God_. Sometimes he was such a dumb ass. – _Move over Rick Grimes. Jeeze_.

But he lost his train of thought somewhere between the sixth or seventh thrust. Hissing out a half bitten off warble as the flared tip unexpectedly rotated inside him. Flicking and bumping against _something_ that literally napalmed the air, setting the world on fire as he started combusting from the inside out. - Because this was too much and not enough all at the same time. And he just couldn't-….

He planted feet and bore down, losing it completely as he ground himself into each and every thrust. Arching into his hand as sweat started to trickle down from his temples. The air inside the tent had gone hot and stifling. And all he could fucking smell was that of the fire smoked air and the scent of Daryl's cross bow oil rising around him until he was all but drowning in his own senses.

_Jesus._

It made him think about what would happen if Daryl caught him like this. All spread out and vulnerable. Dildo worked in base deep, filled to the brim, desperate to come. - Because Daryl would know. He'd know that he'd been thinking about him, unable to rid himself of the sight of that tentative, lopsided smile and the broad, freckled flecked backside of those overly tanned shoulders and hard muscled arms. He'd know how he wanted the man to just. –_Oh!_

His eyes rolled back in his head. _Shit._

And this time he couldn't stop it, only managing to half muffle his pleasured cries into the blankets as his orgasm slammed through him. Easily coming harder then he'd _ever _had in his entire fucking life as he spasmed and groaned into the curve of his arm. - One hand wrapped tight around the base of the toy, and the other in a veritable _death grip_ around his spurting cock. Pulse throbbing in his ears as the last of his orgasm roared through him. Leaving him wrecked. All splayed limbs, red bitten lips, and completely pleasure slated atop his sweat soaked blankets.

_Holy. Crap._

They were halfway through breakfast the next morning and he was already practically _giddy _with relief. A stupidly relieved grin spreading across his face the longer the others idle chit-chat continued. No one had said a word about anything from last night. - Apparently he was going to get away with his little indiscretion scott free after all.

…_Or so he'd thought._

Because naturally, just to keep him from getting too cocky. The 'powers that be' sent him _sprawling_ on his metaphorical ass no more then half a beat later. - Because he'd be _god damned_ if Daryl didn't start up a conversation about the 'strange animal cry' he'd heard sometime during the night not fifteen seconds after the start of his inner victory dance.

- But either way, he figured him _choking_ on his mouthful of fried spam and greens had provided enough of a distraction from the topic then anything else. …_It had to._

Because he outright _refused_ to notice the weird looks the hunter kept shooting him throughout the rest of the day. Eying him thoughtfully through the mussed up tangle of his messy brown fringe whenever the older man figured he wasn't looking. - _Nope_. _Not one bit._

…Unless of course, _next time_ Daryl wanted to join in that is…

**A/N:** Please let me know what you think. This story is now complete. Reviews and constructive critiquing are love! - (Zombie shaped cookies for the people the notice the gratuitous Batman reference!)

**Glossary:** (Big thank you to **Saena86 **for clarification on the language) Korean to English translations: "_Ssibal!" – _Means: "fuck." / "Jiral" – Means: "shit".

"_We have reason to believe that man first walked upright to free his hands for masturbation." - Lily Tomlin _


End file.
